Lesson
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Donnel's eyes were glued to her as she moved with a level of beauty and grace that he'd never seen before. Donnel/Olivia


Donnel hummed happily to himself as he made his way back to camp. The basket that he carried was filled with bilberry bushes, and he couldn't wait to start planting them in the pots that he had found in the storage tent. He was happy that he could make himself useful outside of battle. He was still struggling with learning how to fight, but his training sessions with Stahl and Frederick were helping him improve immensely. He felt like he was really starting to fit in this army.

It was dark by the time Donnel entered the camp, and not many people were still awake. He saw that most of the campfires had been put out, but the red and orange glow of a still lit fire caught his eye, and his curiosity got the better of him as he wandered towards the light.

He stopped at the edge of the fire's light and watched silently. Olivia was humming to herself as she danced around the fire. Donnel's eyes were glued to her as she moved with a level of beauty and grace that he'd never seen before. During battle, he never really had time to stop and really appreciate how wonderful her dancing really was. He was so transfixed that he didn't noticed when Olivia did a turn towards him, her eyes meeting his.

"Eeep!" Olivia exclaimed. The sudden noise startled Donnel out of his trance as he flung his arms upward reflexively, sending the basket he was carrying flying. Berry bushes tumbled out and scattered on the ground as the basket landed a few feet away.

"Oh!" Olivia said as she ran over to Donnel. "I-I'm sorry, Donnel! Y-you startled me." She reached out and began picking up the scattered berry bushes. Donnel blinked a few times before he finally snapped back to reality.

"Shoot, Olivia, ya don't need to apologize to me. I was the one who was watchin' ya in the dark." Donnel said as he also began to retrieve the bushes. Once they were gathered and placed back in the basket, Donnel looked at Olivia and smiled.

"I'm awfully sorry for scarin' ya so bad miss Olivia. But yer dancin' was so beautiful, I felt like I was in a trance or somethin'." Donnel said. Olivia's face flushed a bright red as she covered her face in her hands.

"Oh Gods, he saw me, how embarrassing..." Olivia mumbled to herself. She then rung her hands together and looked at the ground. "T-thank you, Donnel...But...I-I'm really not that great of a dancer..." she said as she bit her bottom lip.

Donnel's face flushed; she looked so cute right now, and he could feel his heart fluttering. "Aw shucks. Ya don't give yourself enough credit. I feel like I could watch ya all night." he said with a grin. "Ah wish I could dance like ya. Ah didn't really know anyone back in my village who could dance like you do. I reckon it'd be a fun skill to learn."

"R-really?" Olivia said as she looked back up at him. Her pink eyes met his purple ones and they both blushed. "Um...well...would you like to, um...maybe dance...with me?" she asked as she fidgeted with her hair nervously. "I-I could use some practice at dancing with a partner...we could learn together."

Donnel stared at her and opened his mouth to answer, when Olivia suddenly clasped her hands over her face. "Oh, s-sorry! Was that too forward of a request? J-just forget I asked!" she said as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Jeepers Olivia, ya sure are a jumpy one. Doncha worry, I'd be honored if you'd take the time to teach this country bumpkin how to dance." he said quickly. She looked back at him and smiled brightly as he continued, "I reckon it's a bonus if I can help ya improve yer skills too."

"Oh, t-thank you Donnel. I really appreciate it." Olivia said as she shyly held out her hand to him. He smiled and placed his hand in hers. She led him closer to the fire so that they could take advantage of the light. Her hand was soft and warm in his, and he felt his heart begin to beat faster. She turned to face him and they started the lesson.

After an hour of Olivia teaching Donnel the basics, they decided to call it a night after Donnel had to apologize for the tenth time after stepping on Olivia's feet. They sat together by the fire and they shared some fresh bilberries from Donnel's bushes.

"Jumpin' jacksnakes, Olivia! This whole dancin' thing is mighty hard! Ya make it look so easy when it's just you twirlin' 'round out there." Donnel said, sighing wearily as he smiled at her.

"O-oh, thank you. Y-you're learning quickly Donnel. I-I'm impressed." Olivia said, blushing as she nibbled on some berries.

"Aw shucks, thanks Olivia. I reckon I've got a long way to go though. I think I stepped on yer feet way too many times. Sorry again for that." Donnel said, laughing sheepishly.

Olivia giggled. "It's okay. You're a quick learner. I've noticed that when I've watched you on the battlefield too. Your hard work is inspiring, Donnel." she said quietly.

"Ah, yer too kind Olivia. I really enjoyed dancin' with ya. Don't suppose you'd want to give me more lessons in the future?" Donnel asked. Olivia was so sweet and kind, and he found himself wanting to spend much more time with her.

"Oh, of course! I-I'd like that a lot." Olivia said, blushing as she smiling sweetly at Donnel. He thought he was going to melt right then and there. Donnel blushed and adverted his gaze to the sky, and he noticed how high the moon was in the sky.

"Golly! Look how late it is! I reckon we best be getting' some shut eye!" Donnel said as he stood up. Olivia nodded and did the same.

"You're right...Um, goodnight Donnel." she said as she extinguished their fire. Donnel smiled as he picked up his basket of berries, and he then offered Olivia his free hand.

"Lemme walk ya back to yer tent, Olivia. It'd be a shame if ya hurt yerself in the dark." he said. Olivia flushed and hesitated for a moment before placing a shaky hand in his.

"O-okay. T-thank you Donnel. Y-you're such a gentleman." she said as she giggled. Donnel's face burned hot and it wasn't from the fire that they had been siting near.

"Ah, any man worth his salt wouldn't let a pretty woman walk herself home." Donnel blurted out. He blinked and cringed; what the heck was he saying.

"O-oh, r-right...Um, my t-tent is this way..." Olivia said, embarrassed as she led Donnel in the direction of her tent. Donnel mentally kicked himself for making things awkward as the walked in silence. Her hand still gripped his, so he thankfully hadn't said anything to scare her off at least.

"Ah, here it is..." Olivia said as she turned to face Donnel. "T-thank you again for dancing with me. I-I'll let you know when I'll be practicing again."

"I should be thankin' you, Olivia." Donnel said with a laugh, "I reckon I'm really lookin' forward to next time." Olivia giggled.

"Me too. Goodnight, Donnel." Olivia said. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she let go and retreated into her tent.

"'Night, miss Olivia." Donnel said. He retreated back to his tent, and when he was inside he sank to his knees, staring ahead as he tried to process what had just happened. Spending the evening dancing with a beautiful woman was not how Donnel had imagined this night going. He stared down at his hand, which was still warm from where it had been holding hers.

"Jeepers. I reckon I ain't getting' no sleep tonight." Donnel said to himself as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He sighed and got into bed. Despite his doubts, he managed to drift off to sleep, his dreams filled with images of a beautiful, pink-haired dancer.


End file.
